It's Cold Outside
by Rogue Mistress
Summary: AU (Squffie one-shot) It's Christmas Eve and Yuffie is about to go home, but Leon asks her to stay. I heard an oldie song that made me think to write this, but I don't know the title, singers, etc. Please review!


_**It's Cold Outside**_

_RoGuE miStreSS_

_Summarization and quick warning: A Christmas Eve one-shot fic that I wrote while having no electricity. Stupid ice storm... Uhm... It's a Squffie. Yuffie prepares to leave for home during a snow storm, but Leon asks her to stay with him. Ages are changed for the sake of the minimal plot._

_**"I will wait until the end  
**__**When the pendulum will swing back to the  
**__**Darker side of our hearts bleeding  
**__**And I will save this empty space  
**__**Next to me like it's a grave  
**__**Where I lay a place for  
**__**Us to sleep eternally together"  
**__**Ghost of You  
**__**Good Charlotte**_

"Your hands are like ice."

"I'll be fine."

Silence, then he spoke again.

"It's still snowing pretty hard."

She sighed. "I'll live. I walked over here while it was snowing, so I'll be just fine going back home."

Outside, the snow fell quickly, obscuring the view after six inches in front of one's face. The streets were covered, no one dared tread upon them so late on the anowy night. The electricity was out due to the broken limbs that had broken the lines, leaving only candles, oil lamps, and flashlights to give the citizens of the small town light.

"Yuffie-"

"Leon, it's cold outside. Cloud and Aerith-"

"-Will know that you are here. It's cold outside. Stay in here.... By the fire."

The young woman looked up into his perfect blue eyes. She was so tempted ot stay. Tempted by his pleas, the warmth his body radiated, the image of herself in his arms...

Yet she couldn't. She had to leave. It was cold outside.

"It's Christmas Eve, Leon," she said in a low voice. "Cloud and Aerith will start to worry and Cid'll be pacing the floors." She turned to leave.

The russett-haired man wrapped his arms around her, gently trapping her arms to her sides. "Stay, Yuffie," he pleaded in a soft whisper, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. "Just for a little while longer."

Yuffie leaned back into him, his rock ard abs rubbing against her back. "Leon," she started softly, but could not finish whatever thought she had as it flew out of her mind.

He took her backwards, precariously guiding her to the living room, where his fire place was. Once back to where his blanket and book lay, the man let go of her and turned her to face him. Navy blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Please stay."

She allowed a small smile. "Squ-er, Leon, as sweet as that could be considered... I have to go home. Uncle Cid'll worry."

"You're a big girl, Yuffie Kisaragi. Eighteen's a legal age, meaning that they have no control over you or your actions." Her vibrant round eyes stared into his, nearly seeing through them. "Stay with me, Yuffie."

"I-I don't know, Leon. I've got-"

"A boyfriend," he growled, turning away and causing her heart to ache. "I know... But both you and I know that he's a chauvinistic jackass with no respect for you."

Her eyes dropped and found a sudden interest in her black and brown hiking boots. "Reno's just... He's just complicated," she ended softly, knowing that Squall Leonhart was right and she was making excuses for her flame-haired boyfriend.

Squ-er, Leon turned to look at her, immediately sorry that he had said anything about the red head eighteen-year-old Senior that he was extremely jealous of. Reno had Yuffie... Leon wanted Yuffie... Reno went to the same high school that Yuffie went to... Leon was in college... Needless to say, Yuffie was as confused as Leon was jealous of Reno.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. I-I didn't mean to- to-"

She looked up at him, smiling with her sudden decision. "Did you know... That he's out with Stacy tonight? Yeah, on Christmas Eve! And he's leaving tomorrow for Florida with his aunt and uncle... And Shelly Rodriguez." Leon merely watched her in a dumbfounded silence. "So," she said, stepping closer to him. "Maybe... Maybe this _is_ right." She smiled an odd smile that made Leon's heart jump into his throat. "Look up, Squall."

He didn't bother correcting his name and looked up. "Oh," was all that he could say, his eyes wide at the sight of the one thing he'd forgotten about.

... Mistletoe...

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his own wrapped around her waist. The young martial artist went up on her tip toes and kissed his chastely. He returned the kiss, prolonging it slightly. What had started out innocent enough soon became passionate, full of each person's desires.

When they finally separated, both panting lightly, Leon pulled her closer. "Stay with me, Yuffie."

She stared at him, half in disbelief, half in longing. "How can you... Like this eighteen-year-old, scrawny, ninja-wanna-be, thieving brat?"

A rare smile graced his handsome face. It was a smile that was reserved for only Yuffie Kisaragi. A smile that made her heart skip a beat. "How could I not?"

Her mischievous smile took over her beautiful features. "That was corny."

"I know."

"But... Did you say it for my benefit or because you meant it?"

"What do you think?"

Their eyes were still locked. She smiled a true, genuine smile for the first time in ages. It wasn't the forced, half-delirious smile that she forced on while around Reno or her _friends_ from her high school. This smile made her eyes glimmer majectically.

... Alluringly.

... Entrancingly.

"I think," she said slowly. "I think... that... You might possibly mean those irresistably charming words..." That mischievous look returned. "And you might live to regret them!"

Squall Leonhart laughed - Actually laughed! - a deep, resonating laugh. "Well, if I ever regret them... I'll tell you first." He kissed her tenderly on her pale pink lips. "But that will be never."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Yuffie pulled away from the man. "I really have to get home, though, Squ-er, Leon."

He sighed heavily. "Can't you call and say you've been snowed in?"

She laughed; a majestical, beautiful sound that caused the man's heart to thud painfully against his rib cage. "I don't think that'll work for Uncle Cid. He'd just come get me."

Leon pulled her close once again. "Then let him go out into the cold," he murmured seductively, nibbling lightly on her ear lobe.

She giggled and protested weakly against his actions. "You know he will," she said, half giddy.

"Then let him."

A mock glare was tossed up at him, but he replied to it with a tender kiss. How could she resist!?

"Fine, guide me to your phone."

He grinned, something that made her drop the mock anger act and kiss him fully. "You bite," she said playfully.

Leon shrugged. "I try not to leave marks," he replied non-chalantly.

_**Hearts and Flowers Forever!!!**_

**_¿-? RoGuE miStreSS and Skyler Parker ¿-?_**


End file.
